Veteranos
by MeroLuz
Summary: Esos tres hombre eran los conocidos en el pueblo de Fort Worth como los veteranos, amigos desde la infancia, eran el trio más respetado, admirado y deseado por muchos; si, deseados, pues los tres vaqueros todavía seguían estando en circulación como decían por ahí. Iban a ser seis meses muy… muy largos. Slash - Yaoi


**Los Veteranos.**

Fort Worth es una ciudad de las ciudades de mayor crecimiento en el país, está ubicada en

los condados de Tarrant y Denton en la región noreste de Texas. La ciudad posee una historia cowboy que se remota hasta ante de su fundación y de la cual actualmente se enorgullecen sus pobladores, pues tienen un pasado a todo el estilo del viejo oeste, no por nada se hace llamar el lugar "donde empieza el oeste".

La mayoría de los habitantes de ese pueblo se dedicaban a la agricultura y la ganadería, era una de las zonas más prosperas, pues su suelo era muy fértil y sus cosechadores no escatimaban tecnología ni esfuerzo para sacarle el mejor partido, siempre en resguardo de la naturaleza.

Criaban los mejores caballos y su ganado era desde hace cinco años los vencedores invictos en todas las feria de exposición, por su condiciones inigualables. Era muy bueno y nadie lo negaba, pero como en todo siempre hay quienes sobre salían, incluso entre los mejores y esos sin duda en la ciudad de Fort Worth eran los veteranos.

Tres eran los formidables hombres, que por diferentes razones, que se ganaron ese titulo.

El mayor de ellos era Rober Turner, todo un "oso pardo" como le decían, de casi un metro noventa de altura, no era de asombrar que más de uno se intimidara con su presencia, era muy fornido pero no por eso llegaba a ser macizo como esos guardaespaldas de ciudad que parecían bloques de carne, no, Rober Turner era un hombre escultural pero sin llegar a lo grotesco, tal vez su pelo y barba castaña desordenara le diera un aire bohemio y alocas, pero su presencia seguía siendo encantadora y de muy buen ver. A pesar de su tamaño era un hombre tranquilo, de sonrisas fáciles y de sabios consejos, a pesar de que apenas tenía en la actualidad 31 años era considerado por muchos pequeños como el tío Ro, el familiar al que siempre se acude cuando uno está en problemas pues nunca te niega su ayuda a pesar de que después te de tu buen sermón. Era todo un pan de Dios ese enorme hombre, nunca peleaba con nadie y siempre trataba de mediar entre todos, nadie lo había visto molesto jamás… pero todos si sabían muy bien como desahogaba sus frustraciones, pues nadie se las perdía, ya que ver a Rober Turner entrar a un rodeo era todo un espectáculo, era casi arte ver como ese hombre dominaba hasta la más furiosa de las bestias, los cabalgaba, los cansaba y los domaba con una facilidad que más de uno creería que es mentira si no lo viera con sus propios ojos, el oso pardo se había enfrentado a un sinfín de animales que hasta le quintuplicaban su tamaño pero ni uno había podido con él, era todo una leyenda y orgullo para el pueblo.

Lucas Fork era el veterano que le seguía en edad, 30 años para ser exacto, casi nula la diferencia pues no parecía menor, pero si muy marcada en cuanto a las actitudes y físico con el primero, de piel morena y pelo negro, Lucas era toda vitalidad andando, no había persona en el pueblo que no gozara con las ocurrencias y el encantador carácter del muchacho, su sonrisa enorme, pómulos y barbilla fuertes lo hacían todo un galán al estilo oeste, era más bajo que Rober, pero no por eso pequeño pues media más de un metro ochenta y cinco, más alto que la mayoría en el pueblo, de fuertes brazos y largas y fornidas piernas, era un hombre muy hábil, pero sobre todo… muy sincero, su lema era sin duda alguna "la verdad por delante", con esa rápida mente más propia de un abogado que de un ganadero, Lucas se había sido protagonista de más peleas de las que muchos luchadores profesionales lograban en toda su vida, pero justo por eso era una leyenda, pues si bien no existía bestia que pudiera con Rober, no se conocía hombre que pudiera vencer al moreno de Lucas, había luchado con hombre muchísimo más grande que él, con más de cinco a la vez y ni uno ni siquiera pudo lograr acertarle un buen golpe, todos cayeron al minuto de su pelea… no por nada el "Rápido Lu" era uno de los héroes del pueblo.

El menor de los veterano, no lo era por mucho, pues Lucas solo era mayor que el por casi seis meses, era un hombre cínico y de temperamento mordaz cuando lo quería, pero esa veces eran contadas. Por lo general era un buen hombre, dedicado y amante de los animales, sobre todos de los caballos, no por nada George Holl tenía el mejor criadero de caballo del lugar. De tez clara, nariz afilada y ojos suspicaces, no había quien engañara al observador vaquero. Era un hombre muy elegante aunque no vistiera ropa fina, casi tan alto como Rober, su pelo era negro y liso siempre bien cortado, era un hombre perfeccionista por naturaleza. Su único mal habito era fumar, sin embargo todo el pueblo comentaba entre risa que el hombre nunca sufriría por ese vicio, pues sus pulmones siempre se limpiaban con el aire puro que tomaba en sus innumerable y victoriosas carreras de caballo. Era un magnifico jinete, más que caballo y hombre parecían un solo ser destinado a ganar, los equinos de George estaban muy bien entrenados pero no era eso lo que los hacia tan especiales, todos sus caballos eran criados con tanto esmero y cuidado, que parecían estar dispuesto a dar todo por su dueño, algunos creería que es tonta tal afirmación pero solo bastaba ver a George con sus animales para que se hiciera casi papable ese vínculo que existía entre caballo y hombre. George era fiero en la protección de los animales y más de una vez se metió en problemas incluso por animales que no le pertenecían, pero así era el… por eso era conocido en el pueblo como "Corazón Galopante" aunque nadie se atrevía a llamar así al hombre en su presencia, pues era bien sabido que el sobrenombre no era del agrado del mordaz hombre.

Esos tres hombre eran los conocidos en el pueblo de Fort Worth como los veteranos, amigos desde la infancia, eran el trio más respetado, admirado y deseados por muchos; si, deseados, pues los tres vaqueros todavía seguían estando en circulación como decían por ahí, ninguno se había casado y a pesar de que si se les conocía una que otra aventura, ninguna lo suficientemente seria para desilusionar a sus seguidores.

James suspiro al terminar de recordar a los protagonistas de su ciudad natal, habían pasado 6 años desde que abandono la ciudad de Fort Worth, pero incluso desde ese entonces la fama de los veteranos ya estaba surgiendo, él era apenas un adolecente pero estaba dispuesto a vivir su adultez sin siquiera dar un respiro, no era de asombrar que fuera uno de los tantos que quedó prendado de uno de los héroes locales y tan lleno de seguridad y determinación como estaba en ese entonces no dudo en declararle su amor a voz populis y regalarle aunque fuera de forma forzada su primer beso, la vergüenza que lo llenaba por recordar su atrevimiento no se comparaba con la rabia que le daba rememorar la respuesta de aquel hombre. Estaba de acuerdo con que el hombre lo hubiera parado, era un muchacho con las hormonas alborotadas y tal vez que hubiera sido el primer hombre que le atrajo sexualmente pero admitía que exagero, no lograba recordar por que un hombre logro que perdiera la cabeza para hacer semejante estupidez, pero aunque reconocía eso, no perdonaba la forma en que el hombre lo trato, nunca se había esperado esa actitud de él, en el pueblo tenía fama de tener un carácter totalmente diferente de como reacciono, de chico el hombre fue su ídolo, no había tenido derecho a tratarlo así, podía haberlo tratarlo con más tacto.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar de esos sujetos, como dijo habían pasado 6 años desde ese entonces y él no era ya la misma persona, logro graduarse de veterinario, tenía un año que trabajaba para el Estado en una de las Instituciones más reconocidas Ministerio de Agricultura. Es más, hacía seis meses que salía con un chico súper guapo que se le declaro con profunda y hasta religiosa adoración. Tenía una vida hecha y derecha, por que fuera seis meses a socorrer a su hermano que tuvo un accidente, para encargarse de la hacienda de la familia, no cambiaba en nada, ya era un adulto y podía enfrentar esos tontos fantasmas infantiles que dejo atrás y volvería sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Lo que no contaba es que al día siguiente de su llegada, pisándole los talones, su mejor amigo Fred, llegara a la hacienda resuelto a desafiar y ganarle a una de las estrellas del pueblo, además fue ese día que su cuñada le había soltado la bomba de que su familia vendría por un mes de vacaciones, la hacienda estaba hecha un desastre y nadie parecía poder moverse sin que le dijeran que debía hacerlo.

Iban a ser seis meses muy… muy largos.


End file.
